


Five Times the Doctor Shagged Before Reincarnating

by NocturniasDoctor (nocturnias)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnias/pseuds/NocturniasDoctor
Summary: Just what the title says.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Five Times the Doctor Shagged Before Reincarnating

He twirled her around on the dance floor, admiring the way her red dress fitted. She laughed as he dipped her. "Doctor, what are you about tonight?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I decided to tie up some loose ends."

Her dark eyes widened. "Doctor… since when did me and you have any loose ends?"

"Since I couldn't give you the chance you deserved," he said, and kissed her.

She kissed him back. She couldn't help it. He was the Doctor, dammit. "Take me," he whispered. "Take me out of here."

She instinctively knew this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and it would only be for one night. Did she want to do it?

"Martha," he whispered again… and she was looking for the exit.

"Didn't I tell you this body was pretty hot?" he asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Indeed you did. So is yours."

"Mine doesn't change every time I die," he replied.

"I wouldn't want it to," the Doctor said, licking a damp path down his neck.

He swallowed hard. "Doctor… not that I'm not up for showing you what you've been missing out on, but are you sure about this?"

The Doctor pressed their hands to his erection. "Does that feel like I'm sure?"

Jack bared his teeth in a feral grin. "Yeah. It does."

"I'm not sure about this," she told him quietly.

He looked up from her hand, where he'd been slowly leaving a trail of kisses along her fingers. "Why not?" he frowned.

She gestured vaguely. "It feels out of place, in a way. Out of time."

He cupped her chin in his hand. "I'm still me," he said quietly. "I love you now the way I've always loved you." His lips brushed against hers and she shivered.

"You don't make it easy to say no," she laughed.

"Then don't," he answered softly.

She sighed, kissing him soundly, and he grinned. "My Sarah Jane!"

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise," he told her.

"Your last surprise resulted in us getting kidnapped, frozen and thawed like a holiday turkey," she reminded him.

"Well, it's never boring with me then, is it?" he joked.

She grinned. He pulled her close, burying his face in the fragrant strands of her dark hair. "What do you say we make it hot in here before we go?" he asked.

She licked her lips, pulling a pair of handcuffs from her bag. "Can I use these on you?"

The Doctor kissed River Song and smiled. "As long as there are no spoilers."

He knew it was on its way. But he was as ready as he could ever be.

It had been fun, this body, this life. He'd managed to get some sex in. Say goodbye in his own way.

He'd debated taking one of them with him, but changed his mind. There was one final chorus before his song ended, and it had to be a duet and then a solo.

The knocks came. One. Two. Three. Four.

He took a deep breath, opened the door.

Before the other could say or do anything, he pressed a long, hard kiss to his startled lips, feeling the kiss returned with equal measures of passion and twisted love.

The Doctor smiled at the Master. "Well. I've been expecting you."


End file.
